Siempre a tu lado
by kobane
Summary: A pesar de los años y los eventos desafortunados que han ocurrido durante los mismos alrededor de un par de ladrones, la promesa que alguna vez se hizo entre ellos se mantiene firme a través del tiempo sin importar las dificultades que se presenten. Historia con tendencia a NueKura (KuronuexKurama). Marcado T por la mención de la muerte de un personaje.
1. 01

**Título:** Siempre a tu lado...

**Pareja:** Tendencia a NueKura (KuronuexKurama, pues)

**Advertencias:** Ninguna realmente, solo la mención de la muerte de un personaje. Estoy seguro de que no adivinan de quién se trata...

**Disclaimer:** Lo usual. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Ojalá así fuera pero no es así, por lo que solo los tomo prestados para plasmar mi amor hacia éstos dos malditos youkai que siguen arruinando mi vida, año tras año, sin descanso. Ambos y todo lo relacionado a YYH pertenece a Togashi Yoshihiro, Pierrot y Shounen Jump.

**Notas:** Hace tiempo que no publicaba algo aquí. Lo curioso es que nunca he dejado de escribir, solo que todo/la mayor parte de ello ha sido para mis roleos, desde historias cortas, pasando por headcanons, hasta crossovers/AU (mismos que subiré aquí, aunque advierto que está todo en Inglés). No hay mucho qué decir, solo que ésta historia nació de una idea que me dio uno de los únicos roleos en Español que, casualmente, son NueKura. Ni se lo esperaban, ¿verdad? Siempre me he negado a creer que Kuronue murió pero pues...igual seguí la línea que da la película y usé parte de mis headcanons que tengo para otro de mis Kuronues (uno que, de hecho, si es un fantasma). Aproveché que anduve anímicamente mal en éstos días y plasmé parte de ello aquí. Supuestamente iba a ser solo un estado en Facebook, una de tantas historias cortas que he escrito ahí y que han quedado como tal, pero me gustó demasiado que tuve que publicarla acá. Está escrita en primera persona y el que narra la historia es Kuronue. Espero les guste.

* * *

Ambos fuimos hombres solitarios a lo largo de toda nuestra vida hasta el momento en que nuestros caminos se encontraron. Después de éso, todo cambió. Seguíamos siendo individuos pero nos unía algo que en aquel momento no supe distinguir.

"La lealtad es algo que no tomo a la ligera, kitsune, y espero que tú tampoco la tomes así. Estaré siempre a tu lado. Te doy mi palabra." Le dije seriamente aquella noche en que superamos las diferencias entre nosotros; mis ojos jamás abandonando ésos orbes dorados capaces de hacer flaquear incluso a los más fuertes. Mis palabras fueron correspondidas de la única manera que podía esperar de parte del que estaba por convertirse en mucho más que mi mejor amigo y compañero de crímenes. Aquellas palabras las atesoro hasta éste mismo día.

Muchos años -siglos, de hecho- después, sucedió lo inevitable: Fui presa de una trampa mortal. No tenía escapatoria, aún si él regresaba por mí, y ambos lo sabíamos. Por éso decidí momentáneamente 'romper' mi promesa. Sería lo mejor para ambos. Jamás me perdonaría que algo le ocurriera por culpa mía.

"¡Huye! ¡Sálvate, Kurama!". Pude ver, por primera vez en mi vida, el pánico en sus ojos. Aquella fachada inquebrantable había desaparecido por completo. Parte de mí estaba aterrada, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya había aceptado mi inevitable destino, consciente de las consecuencias que traería. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse mientras lo veía alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Una sonrisa débil se apoderó de mis labios mientras la fuerza escapaba de mi cuerpo, fluyendo con la sangre que brotaba de mis heridas, feliz de saber que él aún tenía la oportunidad de escapar, que aún podría seguir adelante con su vida. De pronto, ya no supe más.

Hoy en día lo veo constantemente. Su apariencia ha cambiado por completo. Es un híbrido youkai/humano ahora y no un youkai tal cual como lo conocí. Parte de su ser ha cambiado pero su esencia se mantiene igual. Incluso hay ocasiones en que sus emociones lo abruman cuando está a solas, especialmente cuando me recuerda. Es algo que solía ocurrir desde aquella fatídica noche. Uno creería que ya me habría acostumbrado a ello, pero no es así. Lo quiero demasiado como para acostumbrarme a verlo sufrir así sin importar la cantidad de veces que ésto ha pasado ya. Llama mi nombre, se aferra a las memorias...y lo único que puedo hacer es acercarme y quedarme a su lado, totalmente incapaz de siquiera cruzar palabras con él o de hacer nada. He entrado a sus sueños un par de veces, aunque trato de no hacerlo. No muy seguido, por lo menos. Hemos hablado un poco a través de ellos y, a pesar de que cree que el yo que ve en ellos es solo una ilusión, las heridas del pasado y ésa culpa que sentía han disminuido considerablemente y éso me trae paz. Quizá algún día se de cuenta que soy el mismo youkai con quien decidió compartir su vida antes de que el destino nos jugara aquel sucio truco.

Justo ahora, mantiene los puños apretados al igual que su mandíbula. Su cabeza está baja y, aunque no puedo ver sus ojos, verdes como la naturaleza que siempre le rodeó, sé que está sufriendo. Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla y le escucho llamar mi nombre. Cierro mis ojos, éste sentimiento de impotencia es terriblemente doloroso.

"Te extraño..." dice él con voz quebrada. Mi vista sigue fija en él y, aunque sé que no puede verme ni sentirme, trato de acariciar -en vano- su cabello.

"No estás solo, kitsune-" mi voz suena tranquila, aunque sé que son palabras sordas. Aún así, continúo "-te prometí que me quedaría a tu lado siempre y pienso cumplir mi palabra sin importar lo que suceda..."

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Es un final que queda un tanto abierto. Probablemente le haga una secuela con Kuro entrando en los sueños de Kurama y demostrándole que es él y no una simple ilusión de su mente. La verdad no puedo asegurar nada porque el rol me come el tiempo y hace ya días que no lo actualizo por lo que es poco probable que suceda pero no es imposible. Veremos qué nos depara el tiempo.

Espero poder leer sus comentarios y/o sugerencias. Igual si quieren una secuela, solo avisen. Si hay algo de respuesta hacia ello puede que logre hacerme de un poco de tiempo para trabajar en ella y que pronto la vean por aquí.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima ocasión.


	2. 02

Después de pensarlo un poco y de recibir un review respecto a la secuela, decidí dejar que el muso actuara libremente y pues siempre si salió una segunda parte. No esperen mucho pues es algo que avanza lento debido a que...bueno, están por leerlo.

No pongo disclaimers porque, si leyeron el primer capítulo y vienen a leer éste es porque buscan NueKura y están de acuerdo con ello. No hay nada "serio", éso si, solo pequeños hints hacia la pareja.

Sigue siendo fic en primera persona, solo que en ésta ocasión es Kurama quien narra todo.

* * *

Neblina. Espesa neblina cubriendo todo a mi alrededor. Mi pecho se oprime. Escucho pasos en la distancia. Quien sea que viene hacia mí no está muy lejos. Mi voz es firme al tiempo en que sale de mi boca.

"Muéstrate."

Todo luce tal como aquella vez, cuando volví a ver su figura después de tanto tiempo. Aquella vez que las memorias de todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos se vieron amenazadas. La misma vez que mis propios sentimientos me jugaron una mala pasada y casi termino presa de un impostor. Errores fatales que pudieron haberme costado la vida, sin lugar a duda, aunque quizá merecía haber caído en aquella trampa y perecer. Sería lo justo después de haberle dejado atrás... Sin embargo, ésta vez es un tanto diferente. La figura frente a mi es idéntica a aquella que tan bien conozco y que tanto añoraba ver a mi lado una vez más pero, a diferencia de aquella vez, él no parece querer dañarme. Mi garganta se cierra; ni un sólo sonido sale de mi boca ésta vez. Él se queda de pie a una distancia considerable. Apenas logro distinguir los rasgos de su rostro, aquella vestimenta tan distintiva que usualmente llevaba encima y ése cabello largo, de color negro como la noche, atado en una coleta alta.

"Kurama." Habla con voz firme y un tono neutro en ella; su vista fija en mí en todo momento. Da un par de pasos. Parece titubeante al hacerlo y se detiene, midiendo mis reacciones. A pesar de aquel antecedente con el impostor, Kaiki, me es imposible siquiera tratar de alejarme o pensar en pelear. Se acerca un poco más y, antes de que pueda siquiera darme cuenta, su mano se posa sobre mi mejilla.

Es cálida, tal como la recordaba. Puedo sentir las callosidades que sus kusarigama dejaron en ella a través de los años, y sin embargo, es una sensación que tanto deseé poder sentir de nuevo. Mis ojos hacen contacto con los suyos. Debí haber sido un libro abierto para él en ése instante. "No debes sentirte culpable por lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo." Me dice con voz suave. Mi única reacción ante ello fue una mirada atónita; mis ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal ante la sorpresa de verme tan fácilmente descubierto.

"Kuronue, yo... L-lo siento..."

"No tienes por qué disculparte, Kurama. Sé cuánto has sufrido en silencio, siempre culpándote por lo que sucedió cuando, en realidad, soy yo quien debería disculparse por ponerte en una situación como ésta." Puedo ver el dolor reflejado en aquellos ojos oscuros a los que tanto me acostumbré a lo largo del tiempo. "Fui yo quien te pidió que huyeras aquella noche. No teníamos otra opción. Si hubieses titubeado o intentado volver por mí habría sido en vano. Ambos lo supimos desde el comienzo..."

"Aún así..." Mi voz comienza a quebrarse. Me resulta increíble cómo, a pesar de los años, él es la única persona capaz de ponerme y verme así, en un estado tan vulnerable. "...es algo que no puedo evitar. Te echo tanto de menos que...a veces desearía haberme ido contigo aquella noche..."

"¿El gran Youko Kurama diciendo éso?" Responde él con una pequeña sonrisa. Típico de Kuronue: Tratar de aligerar momentos como éstos con palabras tan simples y una sonrisa tonta. "He podido ver parte de tu nueva vida como humano-" Comienza de nuevo mientras trato de ocultar un cierto nerviosismo por lo que pueda pensar sobre mí; después de todo, no todos los youkai son seres que aprecien mucho que digamos a los humanos. "-sé que tienes nuevos amigos y aliados, incluso una familia. Si bien no he dejado de extrañarte ni un solo segundo y que me encantaría que pudiésemos volver atrás en el tiempo... lo cierto es que jamás apoyaría que me siguieras y dejaras de lado todo lo que podrías haber conseguido más adelante. Tomé mi decisión y no me arrepiento de ella, por dolorosa que sea. Jamás lo he hecho. ¿Sabes por qué?" Pausa por un momento, como si esperase una respuesta mientras su pulgar acaricia suavemente mi mejilla. "Porque quería que tuvieras una segunda oportunidad, quería que continuaras viviendo y buscando nuevas oportunidades para ser feliz, aún si no pudiese estar físicamente a tu lado. Veo que no me equivoqué del todo." Añade; su sonrisa se transforma levemente: Había un ligero dejo de tristeza en ella pero, más que éso, mostraba genuina felicidad, dejando entrever que realmente era cierto lo que decía, que de verdad estaba feliz por mí y por lo que había conseguido a pesar de no tenerle conmigo más allá de...

"No has cambiado en nada..." Contesté con una sonrisa, igual que la suya, invadida por la tristeza pero plagada de verdadera felicidad; una felicidad que no había sentido desde hacía muchos años, una felicidad que intentaba llenar el hueco que su muerte dejó en mi vida y que solo él podía brindarme.

"Ni lo haré tampoco. No olvides que soy un hombre de palabra, kitsune." Me asegura con una sonrisa más amplia ésta vez mientras retira su mano de mi rostro, no sin antes enjugar las lágrimas que no me había dado cuenta antes que caían por mis mejillas. No fue necesario decir más. Me sentía mejor conmigo mismo pero, sobretodo, con él, de saber que todo estaba bien entre nosotros aunque...

...dentro de mí, estaba consciente de que todo ésto...no era más que solo un sueño.

Extendí mis brazos, moviéndome un poco hacia adelante para intentar abrazarlo. Añoraba aquello, realmente necesitaba tenerlo cerca, respirar su aroma...

El sonido de la alarma del despertador irrumpió en aquella frágil tranquilidad de pronto, reforzando el pensamiento que justo había cruzado mi mente segundos antes. Solo pude sentir mis manos rozar apenas la tela de su grueso chaleco antes de que todo se desvaneciera a mi alrededor, dando paso a la luz del sol a medida que mis ojos se abrían de nuevo a la realidad. Un pensamiento inundó mi cabeza mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban al resplandor de los primeros rayos de sol entrando por la ventana de mi habitación.

De nueva cuenta, estaba lejos de él...

* * *

Como se imaginarán ya, ésto no va a terminar aquí por dos razones:

1.- Amo demasiado a éstos dos como para dejarlos así.

2.- Mi muso es más terco que nada y, aunque intentara dejar la historia aquí, no me dejaría en paz hasta que lo dejara venir a terminar las cosas como se debe. Pequeños gajes de tener musos "activos" de rol. No te dejan en paz ni un mísero segundo...

En fin, como siempre, todo comentario y critica constructiva son apreciados y agradecidos. Trolleos y flammeos...luego les digo por donde van ésos.


End file.
